


April Fools, Doesn't It?

by noohdulss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, April - Freeform, April Fools' Day, Heartbreak, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noohdulss/pseuds/noohdulss
Summary: Today, April 1, Iwaizumi Hajime wished Tooru still stares at him like before and say “I love you,” as he embraced him, just like how he always did.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	April Fools, Doesn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! this is my first time posting here and i hope you comment with what you think and / or leave a kudos <3

The sun shone harshly upon Iwaizumi's skin as he stood before a park. The warm glow comparable to the feeling he felt two years ago for Oikawa.

Flowers bloomed along with love in the middle of January. He vividly remembers the day like no other and it will forever be embedded into his memory how stunning Oikawa looked as the sunshine shone upon him complementing his features.

‘Gorgeous,’ Iwaizumi thought as he stuttered out his confession.

It was perfect, even though confessing is something he has never done before, he poured every ounce of love he felt for Oikawa, wringing every last drop of adoration he held for the man. He remembers as if it was yesterday, the smell of flowers in the atmosphere of the park, daisies were just starting to blossom, and the birds were chirping as if singing an ode for the love that was blooming in front of them. Still, Iwaizumi chose to stare at Oikawa whose eyes were filled to the brim with content as he stared lovingly, his lips curled into a soft smile as he spoke of promises and future plans.

“Iwa-chan, we’ll have our own house with four bedrooms!” Oikawa giddily said.

“Four?”

“One for us, one for the guest room, and two for our future children.” He explained as he held Iwaizumi’s hand as if it was the most fragile thing in the world – _as if he was afraid he would break him._

“I love you.” Hajime promised.

Oikawa’s chuckles resonated throughout the empty park, “Iwa-chan! You are _my definition_ of love!”

“Shut, up, Trashykawa!” He burst out and bury his face onto the other boy’s shoulder. It made him feel warm inside to love and to be loved.

That was back in January, when love bloomed with flowers, snow thawing freeing the entrapped beauty that winter held captive. The breeze cold due to the remaining snow but at least there was something to keep Iwaizumi warm.

Today, April 1, Iwaizumi Hajime wished Tooru will still stare at him like before and say “I love you,” as he embraced him, _just like how he always did_.

April fools, doesn’t it? However, love fools more than April do, dragging innocent girls and boys to teach them that they don’t know what hurting is until they’ve been fooled and left behind. Iwaizumi wished he can turn back time – _back to January when he was still holding Oikawa_.

_Turn back time to when he was still the one he loves and adores._

Iwaizumi stood there, feet frozen to the ground. His breath hitched as his heart ached at the sight before him. For him, birds stopped singing, flowers wilted down to every last petal, and he felt the absence of the sun that used to provide him warmth. He felt, heard, and smelt, nothing. He was numb due to the sight before him.

Oikawa was kissing someone in their favorite park. Holding the other man tightly – like he used to hold Iwazumi.

Tears silently trickled down Iwaizumi’s cheeks as he watched as Oikawa kissed Ushijima Wakatoshi. Furious and betrayed, he wanted to shout to release the pressure that made itself present in his chest. However, he stood still waiting for his cheating partner to notice him.

_It hurts, yes – **too much, so much.**_

Hot, stinging tears pricked Iwaizumi’s eyes but still he waited, head held high as he glared towards the two.

Oikawa only then realized that his boyfriend was there, watching him cheat with tears staining his beautiful face.

_‘Shit!’_

**“We are done.”**

“I –,” Oikawa didn’t know what to say. What was there to say? He was already caught red handed, there is no use trying to explain what was already seen. Tears slipped from his eyes, knowing he lost the greatest man he could ever wished for.

_‘Say sorry, apologize!’_ Oikawa urged his brain but the sight of the man he love crying and hurt left him speechless.

**_“You’re my definition of love!”_** Oikawa shouted as he knelt before Iwaizumi however he declined to look at him.

Iwaizumi slapped him and ran as fast as he can towards home, lungs burning from all the running, the breeze hot against his cold body.

**“Love is fleeting, never declare that you know what it means.”**

He walked homewards, tears escaping silently. He was drowning in his own tears. Suffocated by the imaginary hand gripping him by his throat. April not letting go of Iwaizumi in its last moments, mocking him as he cried his heart out at his loss of meaning of love.

This is his last day of April, everything he had crumbling right before his eyes. This is now his nightmare turned reality that he has to survive as long as he lives.

_‘May is right around the corner and it will never hurt you.’_


End file.
